Percabeth's Song
by x3hellokitty
Summary: Just a series of one shots I thought up! Dedicated to Percabeth! Read and Review :) Will update according to motivation! First Song: Wake me up by Avicii
1. Wake Me Up

**This is Wake Me Up by Avicii. I own nothing! Enjoy :)**

Another night. Another night I have woken up screaming and drenched in sweat. Tears ran down my face as I saw light drain out of their eyes. I couldn't save him. I was too late.

They say 16 is too young to lose someone. They say it's too late to see someone's life force leave them. They say it's hard, too much for such a young person. It's scarring, it's too much.

But that was then. This is now. I lay in my bed now, but tomorrow I could just as well be fighting for my life.

It's been three months since my sixteenth birthday. The day I supposedly saved the world. But it's also been three months since I've cried myself to sleep every night. Three months since I've had nightmares about the people I've killed. The people I failed to save. The people that died saving me.

I wrapped my hands around my knees, it's too hard…too hard. The cheeky, laidback, fun-loving guy I used to be is gone. When did I lose myself? I felt tears run down my face yet again. I don't want to open my eyes.

My vision started to fade to darkness again, but I felt something move. Soft hands pressed against my shoulders, I felt them rather than saw them though. Annabeth. My savior.

"I heard you cry, are you okay Percy?" her soft voice caressed my neck.

I turned around to face her, pressing our foreheads together, "No…oh Wise Girl, why's this happening to me? Why can't I move on?"

She smiled softly, almost pityingly, "You gotta move on Perce, no one blames you. You can't save everyone, but you saved more mortals than I could even count. You saved me…"

"No…you saved me," I touched my nose to hers. "I can't thank you enough…"

"You don't have to…"

"Annabeth, I'm scared."

"Why, Perce?" a soft hand caressed my cheek. I leaned into for comfort, taking warmth from her tender touch.

"I think there's another prophecy…I…I can't do this one too."

"Percy you don't know it's about you…besides, I know you can do this. You're the strongest demigod in the world…"

I sighed, "Annabeth, I've carried the weight of the world, but I only have two hands. What more can I give? My life? I want to live Annie…take you to Greece so you can drown me with facts…go to England, go to France, swim across the world… What if I can never do that?

I hate being a demigod Annabeth, what if…I wish I could just go to sleep and deal with this another time…"

"Oh Percy…"

"Annabeth, wake me up when it's all over."

**AWW (: well this is my first try at the Percebeth song multi chapter one shots, tell me how I did! Review! And if you haven't check out Thalico's Song (the Thalico equivalent to this)**


	2. Safe and Sound

** Hey everyone! I'd like to thank all my followers/favorites/ and my lovely reviewers! You guys make me soo happy! Here's Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift; I don't own anything.**

**_Tartarus can break even the strongest demigods; but Annabeth is there to make sure Percy stays strong. _**

Sea-green eyes peered helplessly at me. We were both covered in blood, sweat and grime. My ankle throbbed angrily, distressed by the amount of running we have been doing. I finally found an uninhabited cave and led Percy, who was bleeding from his side, into the cave. We collapsed in an exhausted heap.

My eyes started to well up with tears as Percy coughed up a little bit of blood.

"Annabeth, you have to leave me. I…I'll close the doors, please…I'm not going to make it much longer anyway…" Percy begged me.

"No, no, no…" I pressed my face into his hair, the silkiness almost gone from his long locks. "Percy, I'll never let you go, I can't."

His eyes softened as they began to droop closed in his exhaustion. His voice sounded soft and weak, but I could barely make out him saying, "Don't leave me here alone…"

I bit my lip trying to contain my tears. I took a deep breath before humming softly, "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe…and sound"

I sang softly, the tune singing itself, "Don't you dare look out your window darling…Everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone…"

Percy stirred a little under me, his hand unconsciously reaching out towards mine.

"I love you so much Wise Girl…"

**Super short, hopefully it ended sweet. This series of one shots will range from super sweet and cute to sad and dark depending on the song. Leave requests because I love hearing from you guys! Don't forget to tell me what you thought and check out my other fics! Thanks y'all.**


	3. Everything has Changed

**Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. Requested by: SummerSpirit18, daughterofwater22, and Angel of Darkness will get you. **

**HEY! Two chapters in one week, I'm on a roll! Or just procrastinating…probably that one. LOL anyways enjoy the chapter, I don't own anything**

"Hey Wise Girl, come look at this!" the tan, raven haired boy leaned over yet another tide pool. He smiled happily as he pointed out and named every sea creature in the pool. I smiled, my Seaweed Brain. The two of us danced precariously across the rocks as we waited for the tide to come back up. Percy was teaching me how to surf today and I was honestly a little nervous, but I took another look at the confident boy beside me and suddenly I wasn't so scared.

The sunlight filtered down through the clouds, making it the perfect weather: not too sunny or too cold. The waves were beautiful, lapping at the shore as we made our way back to the picnic we had set up earlier. As soon as we stepped off the rocks Percy took off toward the blanket calling out behind him, "Catch me if you can!"

I laughed happily before running after him. The sand between my toes crunched happily as giggled and crashed down beside Percy on the floor. He grinned and put his arms around me.

I smiled, looking into his beautiful sea-green eyes, as the dream faded away.

I woke up smiling, Percy's eyes lingering in my memory. Yesterday was an amazing day filled with laughter and joy. Percy, my best friend for all these years. I thought of him yet again, but something felt different.

The thought of his strong arms wrapped around me didn't remind me of our friendship. I didn't see him as a brother; no, it was more now. His green eyes…the freckles in his smile…I'm in love with Percy Jackson. My Seaweed Brain.

I met up with him for lunch later in the day, just like we had planned. He greeted me warmly, pulling me into a big hug. I blushed softly before tenderly wrapping my arms around his waist. I could feel his heart beat against my cheek.

I looked up at him softly, his smile greeting me. I felt safe in these arms, it felt like home. The way he feels wrapped around me, his scent, everything about him made me feel safe and secure. I knew things changed between us, I'm in love with Percy Jackson.

We quickly strolled into our usual diner for lunch, each of us ordering the same thing we always did. I ordered a turkey and cheese grilled Panini, while he stuck to a nice greasy burger. Percy was talking animatedly about his marine biology class in school while I nodded and occasionally looked away blushing as my gaze began to follow his lips.

I sighed as I started to think about when we first met.

_He was passed out at the clinic, got hit in the head while playing dodgeball. I was helping out at the nurses' that day when the gym coach had brought him in. The nurse laid him down and checked all his vitals, and left him in my charge when she realized he was stable. _

_I was surprised when he opened his eyes; I wasn't expecting his eyes to be so pretty. They were the perfect mix of blue and green, just like the ocean I later learned he loved so much. _

_He looked at me quizzically, causing me to panic and blurt out the first thing that came to mind, "You drool when you sleep!"_

"Annabeth? Annabeth?"

"Huh? What?"

"You zoned out again, what's up with you today?"

"What? Me? NO…Nothing's wrong with me…what's wrong with you?"

"Annie."

"Yes?"

"You're stuttering again. I know you're lying…"

"Why do you have to know me so well?" I smiled grimly. He smirked before looking at me pointedly. I obviously wasn't going to distract him this time.

"I…," I paused, how was I supposed to tell him?

"I…just come with me okay?"

He looked at me funny, "Okay? Where are we going?"

I didn't reply as I threw a twenty on the table and grabbed our togo boxes. I jumped in the car, barely waiting for Percy to strap on his seatbelt, and took off in the direction of the beach. It's where we met outside of school for the first time.

_I was sitting on the beach with my arms wrapped around my legs. My little brother was in the hospital again, his leukemia had come back and the doctor's weren't sure why. We were so sure that it had gone away for good. I was out there for hours when someone suddenly tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped before quickly wiping away my tears. When I turned around familiar, warm, sea-green eyes looked at me._

_"Hey, I noticed you were out here awhile…are you okay?"_

_I smiled at the friendly boy. I rarely talked to him at school, but here he was asking if I was okay. I nodded, "Yeah…it's just been a long day."_

_"Wanna talk bout it?"_

_I looked at him before shaking my head softly, "I…it's hard to."_

_He nodded understandingly, "Alright, maybe we can do something to get your mind off of it. Does that sound good?"_

_I nodded, scared to talk again. My voice sounded uncharacteristically weak and I hated it._

_"You see that cloud right there?" I nodded. "I think it looks like a sea horse…and that one looks like a turtle."_

_The boy proceeded to point out every cloud in the sky until the sun started to go down. By the end of the night I was smiling and laughing with him, troubles momentarily forgotten._

_"Hey, I should get you home shouldn't I?" he looked at me warmly._

_"It's okay; I can walk from here…" I shook my head, this stranger shouldn't go out of his way for me, no matter how friendly he was._

_"No, I insist…" he trailed off. "I don't know your name…"_

_I smiled, "Annabeth Chase…"_

_"Percy Jackson."_

I pulled into the parking spot at the beach before cutting the engine and strolling onto the sand. I pulled off my shoes hastily, wanting to feel the comforting sand between my toes.

"What are we doing here Wise Girl?" Percy asked me.

"Percy I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?" concern laced his voice quickly, "It's not your brother is it?"

I shook my head hastily, "No, he's fine. It's…oh nevermind…"

I felt a soft hand tug on my chin, bringing my eyes up to meet his. "Annabeth, tell me. Please…"

I sighed before closing my eyes and pulling away from his touch.

"Percy I think I'm in love with you…"

It was silent for a while. I started to panic, thinking I had scared him off, but when I looked up at him again his eyes were filled with love, hope, realization, and maybe a little bit of surprise.

"Annabeth…"

I bit my lip.

"I love you too."

**YAY that was my first happy one for this fic. I hope you guys liked it, it was long awaited for many of you guys. I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review. You guys are awesome! Reviews make me more motivated to do more chapters, ideas help too by the way HINT HINT COUGH COUGH NUDGE NUDGE. **

**Check out my other fics:**

**Thalico's Song (Thalico version of this)**

**Forever? (Thalico story: AU, multi-chapter plot)**

**Incident (Percabeth; Haitus. Future!Fic multi-chapter plot)**

**Great War (past!PJO universe. WWII centric.)**

**Dear Katie (Tratie: oneshot)**

**Demigods don't live Long (Percabeth tradgedy, oneshot) **


End file.
